mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рарити
:Для прототипа из человеческого мира, смотрите Рарити (ДиЭ) Рарити ( ) — единорог светло-серого цвета, с гривой пурпурно-синего цвета. Её знак отличия — три ромбовидных бриллианта. Живёт она в Понивилле и является одной из главных героинь в сериале. Она работает как модным дизайнером, так и швеёй в её собственном магазине Бутик Карусель. У неё есть младшая сестра Крошка Белль, а также питомец — белая персидская кошка по кличке Опалесенс (сокращенно Опал). Её характерной чертой является элегантность. Рарити представляет элемент щедрости. Разработка и дизайн Вдохновленная игрушками детства — "пони" первого поколения Глори и Спарклер, Лорен Фауст создала Рарити. Она имеет цветовую схему Глори, отличительный знак и внешний вид Спарклер, а так же некоторые манеры Радуги Дэш из третьего поколения, например Английский акцент и привычку говорить "Дорогая", поправляя свою гриву. Она имеет такое же имя, как и пони из третьего поколения, которую озвучивала Кэти Веселак, в настоящий момент озвучивающая Спайка. Она имеет личностные черты схожие с Мелодией – пони из первого поколения. Дизайн глаз Рарити используется очень редко и присутствует только у нескольких пони. Например, Лотус Блоссом и Алоэ имеют такой же дизайн глаз, включая цвет, форму и вид ресниц. В эпизоде «Самый лучший вечер», Рарити надевает накладные ресницы перед отправлением на Бал. В эпизоде «Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы», Искорка находит накладные ресницы, указывающие, что Рарити носит их и в этой серии. Магазин одежды Рарити — Бутик "Карусель" – разработан после игрушки Рарити. В дневнике Лорен Фауст, магазин был назван как " " и имел вид карусели. Первоначально, Рарити была Элементом Вдохновения, но это оказалось сложным для восприятия детей. Лорен Фауст заявила, что на создание Рарити большое влияние оказала Одри Хэпбёрн. В оригинальной озвучке Рарити озвучивает Табита Сен-Жермен, которая также подарила свой голос Принцессе Луне, Бабуле Смит, Дерпи и многим других персонажам, а также озвучившая Скуталу, Минти, Вистерию, и Тисл Висл в третьем поколении мультсериала. Её имя буквально переводится как «редкость» или «раритет». Lauren_Faust_G1_Glory_Sparkler_toys.png|Игрушки Лорен Фауст – Глори и Спарклер. Lauren_Faust_Rarity_sketch.png|Эскиз Рарити сделанный Лорен Фауст в 2008 году. Another_Rarity_concept_by_Lauren.png|И ещё один. Представление в сериале Получение знака отличия и встреча с Искоркой thumb|Рарити пытается сшить другой набор костюмов для пьесы. В серии «Пони из высшего общества» Рарити рассказывает, что она родилась в Понивилле. В серии «История знаков отличия» она рассказывает свою историю получения знака отличия Искателям знаков отличия. Воспоминания начинаются на сцене открытого театра около здания школы, где несколько жеребят практикуют школьную пьесу, одетые в костюмы различных продуктов питания. Учитель хвалит костюмы Рарити, но она настаивает на том, что эти костюмы не соответствуют её ожиданиям. Чуть позже она пытается сшить новые, однако у неё ничего не выходит. В один момент, у Рарити необычайно сильно загорается рог, после чего он начинает тянуть её к большому валуну. Рарити, зная, что её рог должен помочь ей "найти свою судьбу", была глубоко разочарована тем фактом, что её рог привёл ей к камню. Затем, когда Радуга совершает звуковую радугу, камень раскалывается надвое, показывая своё содержимое – драгоценные камни. Рарити решает добавить их к уже существующим костюмам дабы приукрасить их, зарабатывая как восхищение толпы, так и её знак отличия. thumb|left|Рарити знакомится с ИскоркойНа празднике Дня Солнца Рарити отвечает за украшения и декор. Когда она видит, что Радуга сделала с прической Искорки, то приходит в ужас и, бросая свои дела, начинает приводить её в порядок. Во время разговора, она выясняет, что её новая подруга из Кантерлота, и приходит в восторг. Отношения Крошка Бель = thumb|Рарити и Крошка Бель в серии «Настоящие сёстры». Впервые Крошка Бель представляется как сестра Рарити в серии «Мастер взгляда». Ее неуклюжесть, в паре с настоятельной готовностью помочь, испытывает терпение Рарити, и та в конце концов просит Крошку Бель позволить ей спокойно работать. Крошка Бель "одалживает" важные запасы Рарити в сериях «Мастер взгляда» и «Шоу талантов», где использует её наиболее дорогие ткани, чтобы сделать дилетантски-сшитые костюмы для своих друзей. Не смотря на рвение Крошки Белль помогать, все её попытки, как правило, непреднамеренно вызывают беспорядки. Она и Рарити действительно любят и заботятся друг о друге. В конце серии Настоящие сёстры они соглашаются принять друг друга такими, какими они есть, и отправляют письмо Принцессе Селестии, где описывают, каково это – быть сёстрами: thumb|left|«Неспящие в Понивилле». В серии «Неспящие в Понивилле» Крошка Бель зовёт Рарити в поход вместе с Эппл Блум, Эпплджек, Скуталу и Радугой Дэш. Поначалу Рарити отказывается, так как она не слишком любит находиться на природе, но, видя расстроенное лицо Крошки Бель, неохотно соглашается. Хоть Рарити и не в обиде на Крошку Бель, во время путешествия она заставляет её нести свой багаж, а так же дожидается её в лагере. Позже, Рарити проявляет сострадание к Крошке Бель, например, позволяя ей отдать багаж Скуталу, успокаивает её, когда она пугается истории Радуги о приведении, а так же веселой игрой наперегонки в самом конце серии. thumb|«Помощь Крошки Бель». В серии «Помощь Крошки Бель» Рарити выпадает шанс сшить платья для Сапфир Шорс и её танцоров. Крошка Бель просит Рарити помочь ей с дизайном платьев для её Пьесы, на что та соглашается. Видя ужасные дизайны Крошки, Рарити решает полностью переделать платья. Когда платья, сделанные Рарити для пьесы доставляют больше внимания, чем сама пьеса, то разозлившаяся Крошка Бель назло Рарити портит головной убор для Сапфир Шорс в отместку. Этой ночью Крошке начинают сниться кошмар, однако появившаяся во сне Принцесса Луна успокаивает её. Она показывает кобылке то, что может принести будущее из-за её действий. Ошарашенная возможным по её вине будущим, Крошка бросается вдогонку за Рарити, в Кантерлот. Она успевает починить головной убор. После показа Крошка извиняется перед Рарити за то, что расстроилась из-за платьев, а Рарити, в свою очередь, — за то, что пропустила пьесу. Она желает посмотреть спектакль на бис, но Крошка Бель признаётся, что не столько сам спектакль был хорош, сколько "лучшей его частью были костюмы" — Рарити обнимает её. thumb|«В поисках утраченного знака»|left В серии «В поисках утраченного знака» Рарити поздравляет Крошку Бель с получением Знака отличия. thumb|«Не ставь карт впереди пони». В серии «Не ставь карт впереди пони», Крошка Бель хочет принять участие в Эпплвудском дёрби и желает заполучить первое место за традиционность. Она обращается к Рарити с просьбой помочь сделать ей Карт. Рарити соглашается помочь, однако вспоминая своё поражение в детстве, она хочет получить приз за дизайн. Увлёкшись своей идеей, Рарити игнорирует желание Крошки Белль. Доходит до того, что Рарити перенимает на себя место водителя, невзирая на то, что по традиции на дерби машины водят жеребята. Во время гонки происходит авария, в ходе которой все восемь картов врезаются друг в друга. Искатели не выдерживают и изливают свои разочарования на старших сестёр. Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити извиняются перед Искателями за то, что увлеклись и игнорировали их чувства. Также они убеждают Чирайли устроить Эпплвудское дерби ещё раз, дабы исправить ошибки. Три старшие сестры помогают Искателям построить карты точь-в-точь, как они и хотели изначально; разумеется, так, как они изначально хотели. thumb|left|Рарити скучает по Крошке Бель. В серии «Вечный жеребёнок» Рарити наводит порядок у себя в Кантерлотском бутике. Во время этого занятия она случайно натыкается на старую фотографию с собой и Крошкой Бель. Она вспоминает, сколько веселья они испытывали вместе и осознаёт, что очень соскучилась по ней. Понимая, что прошло уже довольно много времени с их последней прогулки как сестёр, Рарити решает во что бы то ни стало навестить Крошку Бель. Прибыв в Понивилль, Рарити отрывает Крошку от остальных Искателей, пытающихся помочь Зипповил с её знаком отличия. Рарити приводит Крошку Бель на Кукольный спектакль, будучи уверенной, что той он будет так же интересен, как и ранее, однако Крошка спектаклем оказывается не увлечена. Далее Рарити отводит Крошку в магазин магазин мороженного, где покупает её любимое мороженое. Крошка замечает, что её вкусы изменились с тех пор, как она была моложе, она потакает усилиям её сестры, чтобы не разочаровать её. thumb|Взросление не означает, что вы должны расставаться. Рарити продолжает водить Крошку по разнообразным детским местам, что в конце концов выводит ту из себя. Она наконец признается Рарити, что ей вовсе не весело и что она переросла все эти детские вещи, которыми они занимались раньше. Крошка понимает, что Рарити всё ещё видит в ней ребёнка, и убегает. Расстроенная этим, Рарити следует за Крошкой. Найдя её, Рарити становится свидетелем следующей сцены: Крошка Бель объясняет Зипповил, что её пёс вырос, и уже не интересуется в щенячьих игрушках. Она говорит Зипповил принять его таким, такой он есть и найти новые занятия, которые можно делать с ним. thumb|«Вечный жеребёнок».|left Выслушав урок Слаути Белб, Рарити извиняется за то, что обращалась с ней, как с маленькой кобылкой. Она объясняет Крошке, что ей очень нравилось играть вместе, когда Корошка была моложе, и она только пыталась вернуть это чувство. Крошка разделяет это чувство, и они вместе соглашаются найти новые занятия, которые будут по душе им обоим. |-| Родители = Magnum id S2E5.png|Отец — Хондо Флэнкс. Martha.png|Мать — Куки Крамблс. В серии «Настоящие сёстры», на мгновение появляются родители Рарити и Крошки Бель. В оригинальной озвучке у обоих имеется ярко выраженный средне американский акцент. Они представляются беззаботными и имеются личностные качества, которые сильно отличаются от качеств Рарити. Её отец является единорогом белого окраса с коричневой гривой, усами и густыми бровями. Её мать – единорог розового окраса и с цветом гривы, аналогичной цвету гривы Миссис Пирожок и цветом чуть более светлее цвета гривы Рарити. Они доверяют Рарити приглядеть и провести время с Крошкой Бель, пока они уедут на недельный отпуск. |-| Опалесенс = thumb|Рарити и Опал в серии «Пусть лучший победит». В серии «Рождённая для успеха» впервые показывается её домашний питомец — белая персидская кошка по имени Опалесенс. Однако, кажется, у хозяйки есть некоторые проблемы с ней и она просит помощи у Флаттершай в серии «Мастер взгляда». В серии «Самый лучший вечер» она распугивает мышей, превращенных Искоркой в лошадей. Во втором сезоне Опал несколько раз появляется в серии «Настоящие сёстры», в частности когда Рарити надевает на неё свой севший свитер, а в серии «Пусть лучший победит!» она является испытанием, придуманным Радугой для своего конкурса. В серии «Пони из высшего общества» Опал сопровождает Рарити во время поездки в Кантерлот, а так же пытается напомнить о работе над новым костюмом Искорки в подарок на день рождение. Когда подруги приходят к Рарити, она выливает на Опал воду, создавая повод, из-за которого не смогла приехать в Понивилль на день рождение Искорки. |-| Спайк = thumb|Спайк и Рарити обнимаются в серии «[[Искатели драгоценностей».]] Спайк влюбляется в Рарити с первого взгляда, называя её «потрясающей», в серии «Магия дружбы. Часть 1». Та позволяет ему помогать ей с работой, в частности с поиском драгоценных камней. За помощь Рарити награждает его «лучшей наградой» – драгоценным камнем, который становится очень дорог для него просто потому, что это был подарок от Рарити. Когда алмазные псы похищают Рарити, он предупреждает остальных героинь и сопровождает их в течение всей спасательной миссии. В конце приключения она разрешает Спайку есть самоцветы в любом количестве, которое он пожелает. В серии «Секреты дружбы» даёт Рарити использовать свою спину в качестве подушечки для булавок, говоря: "Толстая кожа. Я ничего не чувствую. Даже если мне бы и было больно, я бы всё на свете вытерпел ради самой прекрасной пони на всём свете". Он даже надевает футболку с изображением Рарити, чтобы показать свою любовь к ней. thumb|100px|left В серии «День рождения» он выносит мусор для Рарити и обращается к ней «моя красавица». Он смотрит на нее с любовью, даже после того, как она говорит, что он «пахнет как протухшее яблоко, завёрнутое в солому и съеденное драконами». В серии «Попытка ревности», Рарити называет Спайка «просто удивительным» и дарит ему галстук-бабочку, украшенную драгоценностями. thumb|Рарити знает. В серии «Секрет моего роста» Спайк дарит Рарити свой огненный рубин, который так понравился ей. В благодарность, она целует его и называет «Спайки-Вайки». На протяжении дня рождения Спайка, они ласково трутся друг об друга щеками. Позже, когда Спайк превращается в чудовищного дракона, он похищает Рарити. Однако, она не узнаёт его, пока не рассказывает историю об одном щедром драконе и драгоценном камне, которая заставляет Спайка вспомнить её поцелуй. Это воспоминание возвращает его к нормальным размерам. Когда они оба начинают падать, Спайк, находящийся на грани, исповедует свои чувства к ней, но Рарити просто закрывает ему рот, намекая, что она знает о его чувствах. После того, как Радуга и Флаттершай спасают их, Рарити называет Спайка своим героем, остановившим себя от разрушения города, и снова целует его в щеку. В конце эпизода Спайк прикрепляет рамку к месту поцелуя. thumb|left|Рарити пытается убедить Спайка не мигрировать с остальными драконами. В серии «Поиски дракона», Рарити заступается за Спайка, когда Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш пристают к нему, и, опять же, ласково называет его «Спайки-Вайки». Она даже теребит его щечки, называя их «милыми пухлыми щёчками». Когда озлобленный и смущённый Спайк уходит от них, Рарити говорит, что «он так очарователен, когда сердится». Рарити пытается переубедить его, когда он решает присоединится к миграции драконов, утверждая, что не хочет, чтобы его обижали другие драконы. На прощанье, она говорит ему: "Пока, Спайки-Вайки". Рарити присоединяется к Искорке и Радуге, которые отправляются следом за Спайком, чтобы проследить за ним и уберечь от опасностей. Когда он высказывает Гарблу своё желание остаться с драконами, Рарити начинает сильно беспокоиться. Она даже угрожает им отомстить, если они причинят Спайку вред. После успешного спасения от драконов, Спайк утверждает, что они являются его семьей и что он никогда их не покинет. Рарити плачет от счастья, когда они все вместе обнимаются. Она пытается изменить его решение о присоединении к миграции драконов, утверждая, что не хочет, чтобы его обижали другие драконы, а после его твёрдого заявления о своих намерениях, умоляет Радугу остановить его, пока не стало слишком поздно. thumb|Рарити держит Спайка. В серии «Кристальная империя. Часть 2» на ярмарке Рарити создает модные прически Кристальным пони, а Спайк наблюдает за всем этим. Чтобы скрыть ужасный факт об отсутствии настоящего кристального сердца, Рарити, после общения с Радугой, говорит, что «только что узнала, что там предлагают грим для малышей». Она гладит Спайка по голове и прижимает к себе. Прошептав ему что-то на ухо, он восклицает: "Что задумала Искорка?"— и убегает. На смущенные взгляды кристальных пони Рарити заявляет: "Он... обожает разрисовывать свою мордашку". Позже в серии, Спайк спускается вниз с настоящим кристальным сердцем и, подскользнувшись, падает вниз, Рарити, наблюдающая за этим с балкона, кричит: "Ах! Спайки-Вайки!"— и закрывает глаза. thumb|left|"Ох Спайки, спаси меня от этих ужасных монстров!" В серии «Спайк к вашим услугам», Рарити желает съесть подгоревший пирог Спайка, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Пока она жует, Спайк заявляет, что она выглядит прекрасно даже во время приёма пищи, на что она улыбается. Позже в серии, подруги пытаются обмануть Спайка и заставить его спасти Эпплджек от выдуманной атаки древесных волков. Делая вид, что существует реальная угроза, Рарити обнимает его и говорит: "Древесный волк! Мы обречены!". В серии «Суперпони» Спайк разочарован из-за отсутствия супер сил. Пытаясь подбодрить его, Рарити объясняет ему, что он получил их с того самого момента, как надел плащ, и называет его "Спайки-бу". В серии «Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен» Спайк несёт багаж Рарити на станции. Обращая его внимание на вторую груду багажа, она просит его быть «лапочкой» и отнести этот багаж тоже. Когда героини прибывают в Мэйнхэттен, Спайк несёт багаж до самого отеля, за что, во время песни «Щедрость», был награждён «кэррот-догом» (что является отсылкой к хот-догу, американскому фастфуду состоящему из булки и сосиски, только за место сосиски имеет морковку). thumb|Спайк пытается утешить Рарити. В серии «Будь проще!» Спайк пытает утешить убитую горем Рарити, отвергнутую Трендерхуфом. Она причитает, что Спайк не понимает её чувства, когда ты сильно влюблён в кого-то, по иронии не замечая любовь его любовь к ней. Тем не менее, Рарити просит его поддержать её, пока она старается победить Трендерхуфа путём подражания Эпплджек. Когда она случайно пачкает свой наряд грязью, то в отчаянии посылает Спайка за кипячённой водой и стиральным порошком, чтобы отстирать платье. thumb|left|"Мой дорогой Спайк, никогда не бойся говорить мне правду. Мы же друзья, помнишь?" В серии «В плену у вдохновения» Спайк помогает Рарити создать кукольный театр для Клода, за что та его называет «любимым дракончиком». Однако когда театр встречают с критикой и Рарити впадает в депрессию, дабы её успокоить, Спайк находит книгу с заклинанием, с помощью которого она может воплощать свои творческие идеи легко и просто. Невзирая на разрушительные действия Рарити под влиянием заклинания, Спайк колеблется доложить правду: это может стоить ему дружбы с ней. Тем не менее, он рассказывает всё Рарити, что разрушает заклинание, и та говорит, что он никогда не должен бояться говорить ей как другу правду. thumb|Спайк с плюшевой Рарити. В серии «Замок, милый замок» Спайк просыпается, держа в руках плюшевую Рарити. В серии «Мастер страха» Рарити рефлекторно обнимает Спайка, испугавшись Флаттермыши. В серии «Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2», Спайк попадает в альтернативное время, где Эквестрией правит Лунная пони. Он пытается завести разговор с Рарити, работающей королевским декоратором, однако та, не узнав его, отказывается общаться с ним. thumb|left|Спайк помогает Рарити с листовками. В серии «Испытания огнём» Спайк сопровождает Рерити в пещеру, заполненную летучими мышами, чтобы побыть её телохранителем. В серии «Честная Эппл» он помогает ей расклеивать листовки вокруг Понивилля, утверждая, что он «просто прошёл мимо» бутика Карусель. Личность ---- Щедрость = thumb|Рарити отрезает часть своего хвоста. Хотя Рарити очень заботится о своей внешности, она не боится запачкаться, чтобы помочь своим друзьям или существам, нуждающимся в ней. В серии «Магия дружбы. Часть 2», она отрезает часть своего хвоста, пожертвовав своей красотой чтобы сделать ус для расстроенного Стивена Магнита, благодаря чему в конце серии она стала воплощать дух Щедрости, а позже, когда они активируют свои элементы, её хвост восстанавливается. thumb|left|Рарити делает для друзей такие платья, какие они хотят. Серия «Рождённая для успеха» в значительной степени вращается вокруг щедрости Рарити: она готова сделать пять уникальный платьев для своих друзей на Грандиозный бал Гала-концерт, и даже сделать ещё пять платьев и перерабатывать их по пожеланиям подруг, когда они сказали, что изначальный варианты нарядов им не нравится. Переделка платьев изматывает Рарити, и даже тот факт, что дизайн её подруг абсолютно противоречил канонам моды, она всё-ровно продолжает делать их для того, чтобы удовлетворить её друзей. В конце эпизода друзья Рарити понимают, что её оригинальные платья были красивыми и идеально подходили к каждой из них, и что они не должны были пользоваться щедростью Рарити. thumb|Рарити с её «[[Том|Бриллиантом».]] В серии «Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1» загипнотизированная Дискордом Рарити верит, что валун является гигантским бриллиантом. Когда она находит его, в течении короткого времени она пытается сопротивляться искушению, но потом она всё же попала под действие гипноза Дискорда, и стала одержимо защищать свой «алмаз» и не подпускать никого к нему, от чего она становится ещё более и более жадной. Это продолжается в серии «Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2», где она отказывается расставаться со своим валуном, которого она назвала «Том». Также она забирает Элементы Гармонии, когда другие начинают их выбрасывать. После того, как Рарити вернулась в прежнее состояние, она выбрасывает валун в сторону и говорит своим подругам: "Ни слова об этом" приглушённым, но напористым шепотом. В серии «Настоящие сёстры» Эпплджек напоминает Рарити, что отношения между сёстрами требуют компромисса. Осознав это, Рарити принимает участие в состязании с Крошкой Бель замаскировавшись как Эпплджек. thumb|left|Рарити дарит своим друзьям билеты на «Лошадок с Холмов». Её щедрость также играет важную роль в серии «Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен». На протяжении всей серии Рарити просто излучает щедрость: она отдаёт свой шарф случайному туристу, когда видит, что тот замёрз; покупает голодному Спайку кэрротдог; дарит хмурому прохожему цветок, подымая тому настроение; помогает вместе с Эпплджек таксисту, ремонтируя поломанное колесо у его кареты; а также даёт хорошие чаевые посыльному. Последние двое в дальнейшем помогают Рарити в ответ: Таксист подвозит Рарити когда та опаздывает, а свободных такси нет, а посыльный доставляет Рарити её платья, когда та их забывает. thumb|Новая линия стоила больших усилий. После показа модельер Сури Поломэйр использует щедрость Рарити в корыстных целях, прося у неё часть уникального материала, сделанного Рарити, чтобы "подчеркнуть" собственные платья. Вместо этого, Сури использует материал для того, чтобы полностью скопировать придуманный Рарити дизайн. Узнавшая об этом на следующий день Рарити разбита, однако друзья подбадривают её, и помогают найти вдохновение. С помощью друзей она успевает создать новую линию одежды, однако из-за этого она заставляет их пропустить мюзикл "Лошадки с Холмов" и очень изматывает их. Не увидив своих друзей во время показа она понимает, что друзья для неё намного важнее, чем карьера. Она пускается бежать в отель с целью перехватить их, однако посыльный сообщает ей, что её друзья убыли этим утром. Расстроившись, Рарити направляется обратно, чтобы извиниться перед Прим Хэмлайн и поехать за друзьями в Понивилль. Вернувшись, она встречает там своих друзей, которые говорят что они проспали показ из-за утомления. Вышедшая Сури сообщает, что Рарити проиграла, однако та не расстраивается, говоря, что её друзья важнее. thumb|left|Подарок Рарити от Коко. Они вместе направляются на эксклюзивный показ «Лошадок с Холмов». После показа к ним подходит ассистентка Сури — Коко Поммэл, которая отдаёт Рарити её приз и говорит, что Сури хотела обмануть Рарити. Она объясняет, что Сури лгала Рарити и её друзьям, думая выиграть конкурс после её дисквалификации. Коко также говорит, что работа с Сури действительно заставила её поверить в то, что в Мэйнхэттене каждый пони сам за себя. Однако, увидев щедрость Рарити и её отношение к друзьям, она осознала, что есть еще много чего для неё, и бросила работу в качестве помощника Сури. Коко преподносит небольшой подарок Рарити — катушку с нитками, которая переливается радугой, и говорит спасибо. В фильме My Little Pony Рарити проявляет щедрость перед Хитрым Хвостом, когда чинит пуговицу на его одежде, чем помогает ему отойти от мошенничества и помочь ей и друзьям в борьбе против Бури и Короля Шторма. |-| Элегантность и роскошность= thumb|200px|Рарити в спа. Когда Рарити впервые встретила Сумеречную Искорку, она была занята декорациями Понивилля для праздника Дня Солнца. Как только Рарити оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Искорку, она ужасается её грязной и взъерошенной гриве, и силой тащит её помыться и приодеться. Рарити очень трепетно относится к своей внешности. Она показывает Трикси в серии «Хвастунишка», как с помощью простой занавески может сделать роскошное платье. Но Трикси на попытку приструнить её, колдует над её гривой, и та становится темно-зелёного цвета, что заставляет Рарити расплакаться и убежать, крича: "Зелёный цвет просто ужасен!". Также Рарити тщательно следит за чистотой. К примеру в серии «Единство противоположностей», когда она вместе с Эпплджек убегает от грозы в дом Искорки, то заставляет Эпплджек помыть копыта, прежде чем зайти в дом. Рарити любит выглядеть модно в любой ситуации. В серии «Укрощение дракона» она берет с собой розовый шарф, когда вместе с остальными подругами они поднималась на гору. Каждую неделю Рарити посещает спа-салон для поддержания тонуса носит накладные ресницы и макияж. Рарити_в_спа_1.png|Хуфикюр Rarity_being_prepared_by_Spa_ponies_S1E20.png|Грязевые ванны Spike fanning Rarity S1E20.png|Сауна |-| Манеры = Рарити говорит более насыщенно и элегантно, чем её друзья. Любит высокую культурную манеру разговора, а также некоторый акцент звезд Голливуда, всегда очень внимательна и следит за словами и действиями. thumb|left|Рарити даже спать ложится как леди. Любовь к чистоте и отвращение к беспорядку, присущие Рарити сталкиваются с нахальностью Эпплджек в серии «Единство противоположностей». Они ссорятся на протяжении всего эпизода, однако в конце концов объединяются, перед лицом бедствия в виде дерева, что упало в дом Искорки. Они работают вместе и в конечном итоге начинают наслаждаться обществом друг друга, что становится очевидным в более поздних эпизодах. Также в серии «Последний день зимы», когда Сумеречная Искорка неправильно свила гнездо, Рарити полдня пыталась переделать его, хотя за это время она могла сделать сотни других гнёзд. thumb|Рарити манипулирует Алмазными псами Рарити показывает себя, как жесткая и находчивая пони в серии «Искатели драгоценностей». Несмотря на то, что другие беспокоились, что она будет паниковать по поводу того, что её держат в грязном подземелье, Рарити берёт под контроль эту ситуацию, и даже начинает манипулировать алмазными псами: они сами копают драгоценные камни и даже подносят к Рарити кубок с водой, а в конце отдают ей несколько полных телег с драгоценностями. В серии «Яблоки раздора» Рарити недоумевает от того, что Эпплджек выделила дереву, что везут в Эппллузу для посадки, целый отдельный вагон. Рарити жалуется на то, что пока дерево спокойно едет в своём личном вагоне, всем остальным приходится тесниться в общем. Однако Эпплджек принимает это как должное и не обижается на жалобы Рарити. Рарити даже хвалит манеры Эпплджек, когда та не взимает с неё платы за еду с её стенда на Грандиозном бале Гала-концерте в серии «Самый лучший вечер». thumb|left|Рарити старается не обидеть Пинки Пай. Рарити является объектом насмешек в сериях, где становится жертвой случайных или социальных обстоятельств когда она съедает или выпивает что-то неприятное, то она выплёвывает это при первой же возможности. В серии «День рождения» она выплёвывает весь фруктовый пунш Пинки Пай в лицо, когда замечает, что Зубастик плавает в чаше с пуншем. Затем она делает ещё один глоток, чтобы быть вежливой, но выплёвывает и его сразу, как только Пинки Пай отворачивается. В серии «Пони из высшего общества» она случайно роняет свою закуску в шоколадный соус, после чего ужасается от вкуса. В серии «Спайк к вашим услугам» Спайк приносит один из сожженных яблочных пирогов, что он сделал. Рарити нехотя откусывает один кусочек, чтобы не обидеть его, но выплёвывает его в салфетку, когда Спайк отворачивается. |-| Карьера = thumb|Рарити шьёт одежду. Она работает дизайнером и швеёй в бутике «Карусель». Дружелюбие и качество её работ создают отличный успех. В серии «Рождённая для успеха» Рарити сшивает для своих друзей платья собственного дизайна, однако когда она узнаёт, что они не были удовлетворены ими, она сшивает новые, но уже под их руководством. При создании нового набора платьев Рарити старается следовать всем инструкциям её друзей, не взирая на то, что их дизайн ей кажется неправильным. Хоть ей и не понравился результат, она была очень рада, что её друзья были очень довольны. Когда Хойти Тойти раскритиковал её платья, Рарити запирается в своей комнате, сетуя на её разрушенную карьеру; к счастью для неё, её друзья смогли убедить Хойти Тойти посетить её один показ мод, но на этот раз уже с оригинальными платьями. thumb|left|Рарити показывает своё творение Сапфир Шорс. Иногда к ней приходят даже такие знаменитости, как Фото Финиш и Сапфир Шорс, чтобы своими глазами взглянуть на её наряды. Свой бизнес очень важен для Рарити, что показано в серии «Незваные гости». Когда парасприты поедают её одежды, она впадает в панику, зовя на помощь и даже теряет сознание. Рарити носит очки во время шитья, чтобы хорошо видеть и шить лучше, качественнее. Она также разрабатывает свадебное платье для Принцессы Каденс и платья невесты для себя и своих друзей в сериях «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1» и «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2». В серии «Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен», Рарити занимает первое место в показе мод, несмотря на козни Сури Поломэйр. Ей удается удивить толпу зрителей с помощью одежды из простой ткани, которую её друзья сделали меньше чем за час. В серии «Помощь Крошки Бель» показано, что Рарити является постоянным дизайнером для Сапфир Шорс. В серии «Бутик в Кантерлоте» она открывает свой Бутик в Кантерлоте. D серии «Новости Седельного ряда» Рарити открывает новый магазин в Мэйнхэттене под названием "Рарити для вас''". Бутик Карусель.png|«Бутик Карусель». Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png|«Кантерлотская Карусель». Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png|«Рарити для вас». inside carousel boutique by bitterplaguerat-d6a4agk.jpg Rarity and Sassy in messy Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png The new and improved Rarity For You S6E9.png Навыки ---- Магия= :Основная статья: Магия. thumb|Рарити использует магию для освещения. Как и любой другой единорог, Рарити может использовать магию, хоть и не так виртуозно, как Сумеречная Искорка. Она использует магию для того, чтобы находить драгоценные камни, шить платья или же фигурно подстригать кусты. В серии «Магия дружбы. Часть 2» она магически придаёт своему отстриженному хвосту форму усов Стивена Магнита, а также прикрепляет большую отвалившуюся ветку обратно к дереву, в серии «Единство противоположностей» и превращает листву в фигурно остриженные кустики. Она делает впечатляющее освещение своей магией для показа мод, который она устроила для Хойти Тойти в серии «Рождённая для успеха». thumb|left|Рарити использует телекинез для шитья. Во время работы над платьями она использует швейные и режущие инструменты с помощью телекинеза, орудуя сразу несколькими инструментами одновременно с поразительной точностью. Её телекинетические способности имеют довольно большую дальность и силу: в серии «Нулевой урок» она за несколько секунд переносит кушетку из своего дома для того, чтобы упасть в обморок и рухнуть на неё. thumb|Рарити использует магию для поиска драгоценных камней. Рарити также может использовать свою магию для того, чтобы искать подземные драгоценные камни, что является основой сюжета в серии «Искатели драгоценностей». Это заклинание копирует Сумеречная Искорка в том же эпизоде, как её научила Рарити за некоторое время до событий серии. В отличии от Искорки, что обучилась этому заклинанию, Рарити обучилась способности искать драгоценные камни сама: её история в серии «История знаков отличия» показывает, что эта способность развилась у неё сама собой, и активировалась без её вмешательства. Рарити вновь использует это заклинание в серии «Испытания огнём». |-| Бой = Несмотря на довольно деликатный характер Рарити, время от времени она показывает знание боевых искусств. Как и другие пони, Рарити попадает в ряд физических конфликтов в сериях: *В серии «Магия дружбы. Часть 2» она бьёт разъярённую Мантикору в морду; *В «Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2» отгоняет Эпплджек от своего "алмаза" ударами в стиле карате; *В «Поиски дракона» она угрожает драконам-подросткам, напавшим на Спайка. *В «Секреты и тайны Понивилля» она выбивает дверь как полицейский, чтобы "поговорить" с Крошкой Белль. *В «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2» показано, что Рарити может победить несколько оборотней в копытном поединке. *В «The Ending of the End. Part 1» Рарити использует левитацию чтобы с силой швырнуть булыжник Тирек, тем самым спасая Сумеречную Искорку. *В «The Ending of the End. Part 2» Рарити использует заклинание, призывающее щит, защищая им себя и Спайка от атак Королеву Кристалис. Applejack_gets_kicked_in_the_face_S2E02.png|Рарити защищает свой «Бриллиант» Rarity angry S2E21.png|Рарити готова защитить Спайка Rarity attack S02E26.png|Рарити сражается с оборотнями Rarity_throw_rock_S9E24.png|Рарити после броска булыжника в Тирека Rarity_uses_shield_S9E25.png|Рарити использует заклинание щита чтобы спасти Спайка |-| Женские чары = thumb|left|Рарити уговаривает [[Гизмо продать ей спаржу.]] Рарити обладает "особым талантом" – ''умением очаровывать жеребцов. Она использует это для того, чтобы те помогали ей и её друзьям. В серии «Самый лучший вечер» она уговаривает двух жеребцов — Лаки Кловер и Карамельку потянуть катеру с ней и её подругами до Грандиозного бала Гала-концерта, а в серии «Настоять на своём» она уговаривает жеребца по имени Гизмо продать ей спаржу, которая необходима Флаттершай для приготовления салата, что хочет Энджел. thumb|Рарити использует свои "чары" на Стражнике. В серии «Замок, милый замок» Рарити уговаривает Спайка придержать Искорку подальше от замка, пока они готовят ей сюрприз. В серии «Рарити идёт по следу!» Сасси Сэдлз говорит, что Рарити может выпросить конфетку у жеребёнка, после того, как Рарити уговаривает почтальона сделать дополнительную доставку. В этой же серии она использует свои чары для того, чтобы разговорить королевских стражников. |-| Музыка = В серии «Ванильная пони» можно увидеть, что Рарити является членом квартета Понитоунс где поёт в стиле сопрано. В серии «Честная Эппл» можно увидеть, что Рарити умеет играть на гитаре. Fluttershy and Ponytones -got the music- 2 S4E14.png|Понитоунс. Rarity_playing_a_hard_rock_guitar_solo_S7E9.png|Игра на гитаре. Генеалогическое древо Image:RR_family_tree.png|center|350px|alt="Родословная Рарити" rect 15 0 376 442 Хондо Флэнкс rect 634 0 995 442 Куки Крамблс rect 15 775 376 1216 Рарити rect 634 775 995 1216 Крошка Бель Появление в фильмах My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии thumb|Рарити в Девочках из Эквестрии В фильме "Девочки из Эквестрии" Рарити сопровождает Искорку на саммит в Кристальной империи. Она становится свидетелем похищения Сансет Шиммер короны Искорки. В альтернативном мире человеческая версия Рарити является учеником средней школы. Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок В фильме «My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок» Рарити кратко появляется в Замке Дружбы, где слушает легенду о сиренах. Появление в комиксах Nightmare Rarity Найтмэр Рарити|thumb После того, как Силы Кошмаров убеждают Рарити в том, что, пока другие могут отказаться от неё, заменив на кого-то получше, они всегда будут нуждаться в её помощи, силы завладевают ею.. Как и тёмная сторона принцессы Луны – Лунная Пони, Рарити меняет свой внешний облик. Она увеличивается в росте, приобретает черный окрас, грива и хвост становятся длиннее, на роге появляется бриллиант, а отличительный знак приобретает звёздный стиль. В седьмой серии, Найтмер Рарити рассказывает о Рарити так, словно они являются двумя противоположностями, и объясняет, почему выбрала её в качестве сосуда. Она так же упоминает, что являлась Лунной пони, пока её не победили. В восьмом выпуске, Рарити, с помощью остальных пяти героинь и любви Спайка, восстанавливается, тем самым окончательно уничтожая силы, овладевшие ею. Описание персонажа в различных официальных источниках - Hasbro.com = Hasbro.com описание №1 = :Возможно, Рарити является самой красивой пони, которую вы когда-либо видели. Шагая по улице, её белоснежный окрас сверкает, королевские кудри подпрыгивают в такт шагов, а пони поворачивают головы, любуясь красотой. Будучи талантливым молодым дизайнером, главной мечтой Рарити является шитьё нарядов для принцессы Селестии. На первый взгляд она может показаться начинающей и тщетной, но на самом деле это не так! Слишком щедрая, она так сильно верит в красоту мира, что бесплатно отдаёт свои коллекции, над которыми так долго и усердно работала, а так же предлагает всем пони свои услуги визажиста. И если вы увидите всё это, то поймёте, что истинная красота Рарити кроется в её сердце. |-| Hasbro.com описание №2 = :Красивая и творческая натура Рарити очень любит моду, благодаря чему она всегда занята в своём магазине под названием Бутик «Карусель», но и для помощи друзьям у неё всегда найдётся время. Она сразу готова дать любой совет касательно моды, а кроме того – не мешкая одарит любого нуждающегося с помощью своего прекрасного таланта. Рарити грезит о захватывающей жизни и высшем обществе, поэтому она мечтает о своём местечке в Кантерлоте. Но не смотря на это она поняла, что больше всего на свете она хочет быть вместе со своими друзьями. |-| Описание в разделе Equestria Girls = :У Рарити настоящая страсть к моде и она уверена в том, что щедрость – это лучшее украшение. Её щедрая натура и любовь к красивым вещам сделали её любимицей всей средней школы Кантерлота. И когда она не придумывает дизайн нарядов, или не совершенствует свой облик, она следит за тем, чтобы её друзья носили самые последние и прекрасные платья, которые только существуют в мире. А в связи с приближающимся осенним балом и тем, что Сумеречная Искорка пытается завоевать корону, Рарити с головой погружается в работу, но она всегда готова помощь другу в беде и всегда сделает всё, чтобы они выглядели превосходно. - HubNetwork.com = Описание на сайте HubNetwork.com: :Белый сияющий окрас и королевские фиолетовые кудряшки делают Рарити самым красивым единорогом в Понивилле. И она знает это! Проходя по улице, Рарити всегда привлекает внимание других пони. Будучи талантливым модным дизайнером, она любит «украшать других» пони и мечтает шить наряды для принцессы Селестии. - Mobile Game = Описание в Мобильной игре My Little Pony: :Воплощение Элемента щедрости. Рарити – местный дизайнер модных вещичек и швея. - Журнал = Описание в журнале My Little Pony: *''Креативная.'' *''Стильная.'' *''Модная.'' :Она прекрасный единорог, желающий сделать каждого пони красивым. Она потрясающий визажист, но боится пачкаться и падает в обморок при виде своей ошибки.}} Появления Цитаты Интересные факты thumb|Рарити надевает накладные ресницы. *Рарити — единственная из шестёрки, кто на постоянной основе носит макияж. Также в эпизодах «Самый лучший вечер» и «Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы» можно заметить, что Рарити носит накладные ресницы. *Рарити показывает полное отсутствие мастерства в крестиках-ноликах. Она играет несколько раундов с Пинки Пай в серии «Укрощение дракона» пока они ждут Флаттершай. Она проигрывает "тридцать пять игр подряд...",— а затем спрашивает:"Лучшая из семидесяти одного?". *В серии «Суперпони» оказавшись в комиксе Рарити заменяет персонажа по имени "Сияние". Её силы аналогичны персонажу "Зелёный Фонарь" из вселенной DC Comics. 100px|Рарити с крыльями.|thumb *В серии «Гордость Пинки» можно заметить ошибку анимации, в ходе которой Рарити на несколько секунд получает крылья. *Рарити имеет 4 сольные песни в сериале: «Искусство шитья», «Пони, которую должны знать все», «Щедрость», «Правила Рарити»; 1 в альбоме It's a Pony Kind of Christmas: Deck the Halls; и одну в короткометражках: «Жизнь — это путь вперёд». *У Рарити имеется корона, похожая на первую корону Искорки, которую она иногда носит. Галерея *''Наряды сшитые Рарити можно увидеть здесь''. См. также *Игрушки и товары. *Рарити на Викии коллекционных карточек. *Рарити на Фанатской Викии. en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity pl:Rarity fr:Rarity it:Rarity pt:Rarity gl:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ zh:Rarity uk:Реріті Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Пони-единороги Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Избранные статьи Категория:Персонажи EqG Категория:Модельеры Категория:Музыканты Категория:Хорошие статьи Категория:Персонажи фильма My Little Pony Категория:Семья Рарити Категория:Учителя Категория:Учащиеся Школы Понивилля Категория:Очкарики